villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trixie
Trixie (alias: Pinky) is the main antagonist of the 2009 girls with guns exploitation film Bitch Slap. She was portrayed by Julia Voth. Biography Trixie was living a double life. One was Trixie, a sweet and lovable stripper who was seemingly pure of heart and kind. Often times Trixie was shown to be a dimwit. However her true nature is Pinky, a sadistic and mass murdering Seductress who is mistress of a criminal organization who never deals with anyone face to face. During a battle in Las Vegas near the Glory Hole Casino, she lost her sword, a 16th century naginata forged by master craftsman Umarada Myouju, to one of her underlings named Gage. She spent months on a way to get it back. She inserted herself in the lives of an undercover agent named Hel and a psychotic woman named Camero. They go out to steal some diamonds and a virus, though in reality, they were working under Trixie's manipulations just so she can retrieve her sword. Meanwhile, she would play the two women against each other. She even went as far as to have a sexual tryst with Hel just to make Camero, Hel's girlfriend, insanely jealous (in the unrated cut, you find out she was also Hel's girlfriend even before Hel met Camero, and was therefore playing them off each other.) Later on after a fight between Camero and Hel, Camero would try to rape Trixie (though since she was turned on sadistically by the two of them fighting, she might had allowed it), but it was revealed from a tattoo that Camero saw on Trixie's hip that they met a while back and had a brief fling. In anger, Camero would pick up Trixie's sword and try to kill her, but then a Sheriff, Deputy Fuchs, saves her by shooting Camero in the back. She threw a shuriken in Fuchs' chest, killing him. Hel witnessed this and figured out she was Pinky. After Pinky gloat ed how she manipulated them, she would walk away. But not before Hel told Trixie to go to Hell which Trixie replied "Last one in is a rotten egg" before she blew a kiss at the physically and emotionally wounded Hel before she left for a car, happy to have her sword back as she put on her lipstick and smirked at the audience, seeming to break the fourth wall (in the unrated cut it's implied she may be looking at her 5-year old daughter, Lily who is shown briefly laughing before it cuts back to Trixie), before the car drives off. Physical Appearance She has black hair, wears pink lipstick, and a gold liquid tight spandex backless dress. This makes her appearance attractive. It was revealed the she wears a pink thong under her dress. She also wears jewelry, such as a chain bracelet around her wrist, two golden hoop earrings, and a heart shaped necklace Personality Throughout most of the movie, Pinky's indentity was a mystery that nobody knew who she really was. Although, it was revealed at the ending that she was Trixie. At the beginning of the movie, a car drove to a desert, where an abandoned trailer is. Hel and Camero were seen, exiting the vehicle. Camero went to investigate the trailer, while Hel Abilities Gallery maxresdefault.jpg MovieQuiz_732-0359693.jpg 47a07e398765011b0e6e71ffb7747da0.jpg bitch_slap_movie_image__2_.jpg 05.jpg MV5BMjA3MjkxMjcwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjM4MDE3NA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg bitchslap9.jpg 0.jpg bs1.jpg 8f5159d789583719e710195dd34ca97f.jpg MV5BMjA4ODg1MjU5M15BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNzI4MDE3NA@@._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg BS_Twitter_Picture.jpg Trivia *The actress, Julia Voth, was the original model of one of the Resident Evil protagonists, Jill Valentine. *A naginata is a 1 to 3 foot long blade attached to a long pole, usually a wakizashi blade. Trixie's naginata uses a katana blade, making it a nagamaki (meaning "long-wrap"). Category:Villainesses Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Black Widow Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Friend of the hero Category:Hero's Lover Category:Love rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini Category:Successful Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Perverts Category:Martial Artists Category:Sadists Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fighter